A system on a chip or system on chip (SoC or SOC) reflects an integrated circuit (IC) that incorporates components of a computer (or any other electronic system) into a single chip. The SoC may contain digital, analog, mixed-signal, and/or radio frequency functions: all of which may reside on a single chip substrate. A typical SoC application is in the area of embedded systems. SoC technology represents a large financial market. Additionally, corporations in this space can face significant challenges in designing high-diversity SoC chips within a short timeframe.
One obstacle associated with these designs relates to compatibility in certain architecture ecosystems (e.g., Intel Architecture (IA) ecosystems). By contrast, Non-IA ecosystems include a wealth of available devices, cores, fabrics, firmware, software (e.g., driver), tools etc. Due to their high-availability and richness, new SoC products can be quickly designed and manufactured to fulfill dynamic market needs. However, the IA ecosystem cannot match this level of richness. Hence, intelligent integration strategies should be deployed in order to seamlessly incorporate various types of Non-IA devices into various ecosystems.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale or proportion, as their dimensions, arrangements, and specifications can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.